kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Grimm Damashii
- Wilhelm= }} |-| Separate Bodies= - Wilhelm= }} |label = Grimm Ghost |label2 = Grimm Damashii |name = Brothers Grimm |type = Rider Form |homeworld = Earth (Main Timeline Continuity) |affiliation = Kamen Rider Necrom (forced later willingly after Alain reformed) |gender = Male |season = Kamen Rider Ghost |firstepisode = Perfect! The White Kamen Rider! |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = |cast = Tomokazu Seki |image2 = }} is an alternate dark green author-based form of the ghost Riders based on , known individually as Wilhelm and Jacob Grimm, two late 17th and early 18th century German writers. This form bears the . In this form, a Kamen Rider can use the on their shoulders for offensive and defensive attacks. While it is mostly used by Kamen Rider Necrom, it can also be used by other Riders. The Brothers Grimm are distinct among the 15 heroic souls in that they are two individuals reincarnated as the same Ghost Eyecon and, while they indeed appear as a single ghost in the real world, are shown to exist as separate individuals within their own Eyecon. As one of the 15 heroic souls, Grimm Damashii's power is also channeled through Grateful Damashii which is accessed by Ghost via the Eyecon Driver G, appearing on Grateful's Armor Sublime as the . http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/gratefuldamashii/003.html After Grateful Damashii is deactivated, the Grimm and Sanzo Eyecons are notably seen flying off, back to Alain. History Reincarnation In 2005, long after their deaths, the Brothers Grimm were reincarnated as a Parka Ghost by the Ghost Hunters with help from Sennin. Among the 15 luminary ghosts assembled by the lead Ghost Hunter, Ryu Tenkuji, who personally picked them with his reasoning being that these figures were people whose lives burned the brightest, their purpose was to counter the Gammaizers, the 15 deities of the Gamma World, in preparation for the Gamma invasion of the human world. Vacant Ghost Eyecons were prepared for each of the luminary ghosts, however, with the unforseen betrayal of Chikara Saionji leading to Ryu's death and the dissolution of the Ghost Hunters, all 15 ghosts were left sealed in unique objects which pertained to them each and would not be freed until the Gamma invasion finally arrived ten years later. Ghost The Grimm Eyecon was collected offscreen by Chikara Saionji, but after Takeru’s wish to bring back Kanon, it was acquired by Jabel. It was soon used by Alain, forcing it into working for him. After losing his Eyecon self and being back in his human body, Alain had lost his ability to force Grimm and Sanzo to activate, but after showing his will to protect and save Kanon and Makoto, the Grimm Eyecon activated itself and let him continue using it. It is revealed that there are two Grimm Parka Ghosts inside the Eyecon, Jacob (older brother) having blue eyes and Wilhelm (younger brother) having orange, both of whom fuse together to form a single Parka Ghost with green eyes. Jacob is portrayed as being stern, serious, and focused on the work at hand, while Wilhelm is more childlike and cites the need for enjoyment in life. Their Eyecon possesses Yuichi Katagiri, whose brother is lost in the Dream World trap set by Igor, first when he visits the Daitenku Temple and again while inside the Dream World. Wilhelm says that he and the others should be left to enjoy their fantasy dreams before Jacob takes over and insists to take things seriously, the two proceeding to swap control back and forth in rapid succession. Their Eyecon flies out of Yuichi and sucks Takeru inside, where the two brothers continue arguing; he tries getting them to stop, but they both kick him out. Their bickering later causes Grateful Damashii to be unable to perform its finisher, their symbol fading from the Grimm Legger plate, and when Takeru is knocked out of his transformation, the Grimm Eyecon flies off and is picked up by Igor. Users *Kamen Rider Necrom (Episode 16, 26, 31, The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment) *Igor (Episode 35) *Kamen Rider Ghost (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Toucon Boost (Ghost Change) **Grateful Damashii (Ghost Episode 23, Zyuohger Episode 7) *Kamen Rider Specter (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KRGh-Necromgrimm.png|Necrom Grimm Damashii KRGh-Gamma Superior Grimm.png|Gamma Superior Grimm KRGhoGriDam.png|Ghost Grimm Damashii Ghost Toucon Grimm Damashii.jpg|Ghost Toucon Grimm Damashii Grateful Grimm.jpg|Grateful Ghost wearing Grimm KRSpeGriDam.png|Specter Grimm Damashii Ghost Change Grimm Damashii was released as part of the Ghost Change set GC-10 alongside Sanzo Damashii. Ghost Eyecon GrimmGhostEyecon.png|Grimm Ghost Eyecon KR Ghost- Grimm Eyecon solid.png|Grimm Ghost Eyecon (solid green before it became transparent) Behind the scenes Portrayal As with the rest of the 15 heroic Parka Ghosts, Grimm is voiced by . Their suit actors as full body Parka Ghosts are unknown. Notes *The Grimm Parka Ghost is initially seen summoned with purple eyes to indicate it is being forcibly used under Necrom's influence. However, after it allows Alain to use it by choice, its eyes are seen to be green. **However, inside the Eyecon it is housed in, there are two Grimm Parka Ghosts (the blue-eyed Jacob and the orange-eyed Wilhelm), both of whom would merge into a single green-eyed Grimm Parka Ghost. *Grimm and Sanzo are the only of the 15 Heroic Eyecons that are transparent instead of solid colors, though they were shown as being solidly colored up through Magnificent! The Mysterious Eye! when Jabel collected them, first being transparent when Alain is holding them in Perfect! The White Kamen Rider!. Whether this is relevant to Necrom's possession of them or simply a switching of props, perhaps to promote special edition sparkly clear versions of the Eyecon toys, is unknown. *Sanzo and Grimm are the only Heroic Damashii to retain Necrom's Sweep Horn no matter which Rider is using their Eyecons. This may be due to Necrom's corruption of the Eyecons prior to their first use. **Houdini also shares his Strike Horns between Toucon Ghost, Specter, and Necrom. However, in the Ganbarizing, game Ghost retains his Wisp Horn while in his regular form. *The phrase "Fighting Pen!" when the Eyecon inserted to the Mega Ulorder is based on the proverb " ", which is used to indicate that words (commonly those which were used in written publications) can be used as an effective tool than direct violence. Appearances **Episode 26: Conflict! The Terms of Resolution! **Episode 34: Empty! World of Dreams! **Episode 35: Real Worth! Merriment Power! }} References Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Damashii